Jonathan Ryk
Jonathan Ryk is a cyborg symbiote, half mutant and half alien. Native to London, Jon can use telekinesis and telepathy. Currently a member of L.O.V.E. History of Jonathan Ryk The Lab Jonathan wasn't really born, so much as grown. Inside a secret facilty under the rocky exterior of the Alps, a group of American scientists lead by Dr. Edward Ryk were attempting to make ground breaking strides in the field of cloning and augmenting the average human using DNA and other genetic materials collected from various superhumans and aliens on their planet. For almost five years the scientists toiled and worked on producing some kind of achievement and unfortunately could not come up with anything. Then in the sixth year of their work, Dr. Ryk made a shocking breakthrough. He'd managed to contaminate one of the samples of the test with his own blood, the blood being supplied by an accidental papercut . Over the next several months, something fascinating occured. A free floating entity formed from the mixture of the Dr. Ryk and the alien genetics. The personality, dubbed Jonathan appeared to possess psychic and telekinetic powers, and although the scientists tried to instill some kind of maturity in him, Jon developed no real sense of right and wrong, usually causing all kinds of accidents and errors with the laboratory, much to the exuberant doctors dismay. Eventually a body was crafted for the entity, made from a mixture of metals including carbonadium and traces of pure Tungsten. The body's skin was crafted from synthetic flesh, covering the metal completely, the bodies details correct down to the last degree. With a rush of excitement, Jon moved swiftly into this new body, although found a few moments later that it wasn't so much a gift as a trap, limiting him to a single point and placing him on the level of the humans. Backpacking In Europe After spending several strained weeks in the lab, Jon escaped into the desert. Thankfully, his cybernetic body didn't need sustenance, and the skin kept his mechanical body from getting rusted or damaged. Eventually, Jon stumbled across a group of backpacking college students, taking an immediate liking to their lifestyle and laid back living. Telling his tale to the students, they decided to take on what they assumed was another wasted college grad, allowing him to travel with them across most of Europe and back to America with them. Along the way he developed his powers more, though mostly for mischievous or amusing purposes, such as 'Hide the Couple's Clothes' or floating around in the air to escape an irate teenage couple. London Times Jon eventually parted ways with the college kids in London, using his powers to make some petty cash as a street performer and occasional pickpocket. Eventually his talents were noticed by a wealthy and influential individual -known to Jon only as Brit- who quickly hired Jon and turned him towards a not so pure lifestyle. Jonathan was given his own flat to live in and quickly was put to work, starting out with small time robberies and moving swiftly on his way up to bank robberies and armored car heists. After several months, Jon began siphoning off small amounts of the money he stole, as well as performing his own private heists. It was at this point during a heist of a jewel on display in the local museum that Jon ran into a fellow thief. After the heist they went to a cafe and began chatting, quickly finding much in common with each other. After the cafe they went back to his flat and....well you get the picture. After several months of the pair stealing and sleeping together, Jon and his partner had a falling out, orchestrated by his employer -who'd discovered about the private thefts- Jon's partner was killed shortly after they broke up by one of the employer's thugs and Jon quickly severed any ties he had with the man, disappearing into thin air with the fortune he'd acquired. He has a habit of floating around when he's bored, straying up high into the sky to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city. 'From Latveria with L.O.V.E.' While minding his own business Jon was hit by L.O.V.E.'s transport. After being brought on board and being introduced to the lovely ladies (and Sleven) of the team, the ship was attacked by Victoria von Doom's 3 Doombots. Unfortunately the ship was forced down, Jon left behind after leaping out to fight. Jon nabbed the princess of Latveria as she was arresting the Ladies of L.O.V.E. and attempted to negotiate with her, only to get spurned. He escaped after one of her Doombot's located the two and fled into the town. After locating TMI's body he quickly went to the castle to attempt to rescue the Ladies of L.O.V.E. only to discover they were released to help defend the castle from a new threat. After managing to annoy Juggernaut and successfully remove his helmet, L.O.V.E. and Victoria Von Doom defeated their foes. Thick as Thieves After discovering that The Flying Gentleman had been boarded by The Riddler and Victoria von Doom, Jon moved swiftly to intercept the Doom Daughter, only to discover she'd intended to join. Unfortunately for her, Mackenzie -now calling herself Palette- had one of her painted creations toss Victoria off the ship. While being tossed off the ship, Doom Daughter snatched a necklace off of Palette, the same exact one which The Riddler was searching for. Hoping to prevent bloodshed and a whole lot of problems, Paranoia and Jon quickly followed after Victoria, only to find that she'd essentially barricaded herself inside the Latverian Embassy. After attempting to sneak in and steal the necklace, Jon and Paranoia were knocked out and apprehended by the police who transported them to Arkham Asylum. Anarchy at Arkham After being captured by the police, Jon and Blaire were transported to Arkham and placed within a cell that blocked their powers. Together they hatched a plan to escape, which was in the end unnecessary because two things occurred. The Clown infiltrated the Asylum and opened their cell, and Sleven along with the Riddler, took over the controls. With these two events, Arkham went into a state of anarchy, villians and maniacs escaping and quickly overwhelming the guards. Using this cover, Jon, Blaire, Sleven, and The Clown made their way to the courtyard where they held off several brave guards while Blaire found an exit. Once they had escaped, Jon slung The Clown over the wall and back into the Asylum, causing a media frenzy..... The Hat Some time during his travels Jon discovered a hat, which he constantly wears everywhere. However, this Hat seems to have a life of it's own and constantly leaves it's owner behind, though it never strays far. Little is known of The Hat's history or powers, though it never strays to far from Jonathan. The Hat can change it's form to match any outfit Jon wears, although it seems to prefer the form of a fedora. Although The Hat always seems to stay near Jonathan, it's also apparent that it prefers the presence of telepathic or people with strong intellectual power... It is best not to disturb The Hat too much, seeing as a few years back a man attempted to steal Jon's hat after witnessing it's power. He disappeared and the hat returned two days later of it's own accord. The Hat's True History Little is known about The Hat to others, but it's past is not as murky as you would think. Shortly before the cybernetic body for Jonathan Ryk was constructed, several of the scientists took up an ambitious project. They were going to build a device that would monitor and control Jon's body and mind, using similar technology and powers replicated from sample's of Jon's DNA. Working around the clock, these engineer's succesfully tested and created a working prototype for what they hoped would be a design that could be used to monitor any abnormal and extraordinary persons around the globe. The device could record anything from video's to sounds and would interface with robotics and telepaths, monitoring and sending signals to the wearer. It could transform it's appearance to suit any person so they would not draw attention from other's until they too were under control. However one issue became evident during the initial trials, it was sentient. They had created something to control others, but the device itself could not be controlled. After Jon's escape from The Lab, The Hat as it was soon known grew irritable and soon began wreaking havoc in the building, escaping it's confines and killing at least two of it's creators. The blueprints and data for the device were forever lost, and The Hat itself disapeared after the only other person it knew, Jon. Tracking him down with a built-in receiver, The Hat followed Jon wherever he went..... As of yet, most of it's powers are unknown but it can currently record conversations and what are almost exact memories of occurences. It is sentient, though it prefer's others to only know that it's a rather unusual hat. It can transform it's outer appearance and seem's to have adopted the personality of it's owner. The Hat can transfer it's 'memories' to telepaths, cyborgs, and robots but has not yet used some of these powers... Allies, Enemies, and Love Life Allies Blaire, Sleven, Palette, and the rest of L.O.V.E. Enemies Victoria von Doom, Brit Love Life The Thief (deceased) and any other woman he finds attractive Powers Telekinesis Jon can lift himself and objects around him as well as other entities Can Create objects from thin air by forming telekinetic bubbles in the form of objects, creating near perfect invisible facsimiles Can Levitate Telepathy Can read the minds of others Can mentally push on other minds Can project his thoughts to others Roleplaying Statistics STRENGTHS: Strong body, telekinetic and mental powers WEAKNESSES: Short attention span, his inner working are advanced cybernetics which can be short circuited once his skin has been pierced. He falls for pretty ladies, which isn't very good for him. STATS STRENGTH: Incredible AGILITY: Remarkable ENDURANCE: Excellent REASON: Remarkable INTUITION: Fantastic PSYCHE: Remarkable SPEED: Excellent POPULARITY: Feeble DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: Remarkable (3d10) PHYSICAL DEFENSE: Remarkable (3d10) ENERGY ATTACK: None ENERGY DEFENSE: Remarkable (3d10) PSYCHIC ATTACK: Remarkable (3d10) PSYCHIC DEFENSE: Remarkable (3d10) OTHER ABILITIES: Weapons None Currently